A New Group Of Performers
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: The senior officers do there own bit on talent night Please Review


**Talent night**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the ready room drinking what she called the finest organic suspension ever devised: coffee. The door chimed

"Come"

"Hello Captain"

She looked up to see the face of her chief helmsman.

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about talent night"

"It was quite a show last night"

"It was, I have something to ask"

Kathryn looked at his eyes, they had the Paris sparkle

"Ask away"

"I was wondering if all of the senior officers could do something together for the next talent night"

"I don know Tom"

"It would boost crew moral and it would be fun"

"But Tom if all the senior officers do something together wouldn't they have to rehearse together? And you know I can't allow that"

"I've already thought of that we can do it in sets half of us in one rehearsal and half in another"

"On the night we would all have to be off the bridge"

Tom sighed

"Seven is a senior officer and she will say its irrelevant and wont do it, Harry's not doing it because he is doing something else if Harry leaves after his performance and goes to the bridge that two seniors on the bridge"

Janeway thought about it he did have some very good points

"What did you have in mind?"

Tom grinned

"A song some friends and I made in the Academy"

He handed her a PADD

"All the information is in here and the songs in there as well"

"I will send a message to all the people participating"

"Thank you Captain"

"Your welcome, dismissed"

Tom walked out on to the bridge beaming

**2 Weeks later**

Neelix walked up on to the holo-deck stage

"Our last act tonight is one that has never been done before, may I introduce the senior officers singing Star Trekkin"

Everyone looked a little shocked as there Captain, First officer, Tactical officer, Chief Helmsman and Chief Engineer walked on stage wearing the uniforms from the year 2269. The music started and the senior officers stated singing

Star Trekkin' across the universe,On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse.

Lt. Uhura, report.

_Kathryn walked forward and sang_

There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Analysis, Mr. Spock.

_Tuvok stepped forward and sang _

It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.

_Kathryn stepped forward again_

There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse. Medical update, Dr. McCoy.

_Tom stepped forward grinning sang_

It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim; it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead.

_Tuvok_

It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.

_Kathryn_

There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Starship Captain, James T. Kirk

_Chakotay stepped forward he was very shy but still sang_

Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill; we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, men.

_Tom_

It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim; it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead.

_Tuvok_

Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.

_Kathryn_

There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, scrape 'em off, Jim. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward, and things are getting worse! Engine room, Mr. Scott

_B'Elanna stepped forward (everyone looked a little confused MR. Scott is a man)_

Ye cannae change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics; ye cannae change the laws of physics, laws of physics, Jim.

_Chakotay_

Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill; we come in peace, shoot to kill; Scotty, beam me up!

_Tom_

It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim; it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead.

_Tuvok_

Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.

_Kathryn_

There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow Jim!

_They all started talking at once_

Ya cannot change the strength Jim of the engines. It's worse than that, it's physics, Jim. Bridge to engine room, warp factor 9. Och, if I give it any more she'll blow, Cap'n!

_They all pretended to fall backward. Getting up slowly they started to sing_

Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse.

As the music faded the audience stood up and cheered so loudly it made Harry com down and say

"_Kim to holo-deck"_

"go ahead Mr. Kim" Janeway yelled over the applause

"_is every thing ok down there me and seven had the holo-deck on audio so we could hear the performance then we could only hear yelling_"

"that's just the applause Harry"

**The next day**

"Come" Janeway called as the ready room door chimed

"Captain"

"What can I do for you Tom?"

"Next talent night and senior officers"

Kathryn sighed

"I will see you in the holo-deck for rehearsals"


End file.
